Never say Goodbye
by gemstone43
Summary: a short story about Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy


Pansy walked out of Hogwarts castle for the last time, well, what was left of it. The castle had been completely destroyed from the battle between the Dark Lord and Harry Potter which had only took place hours before. All the memories which Pansy had, all the people she loved, gone. Nothing would ever be the same, how could it?

She still remembered her first day at Hogwarts; her parents forced her to board the train without saying goodbye.  
_"Goodbye is what people say to each other when they know they'll never meet again," her mother smiled, "Your Father and I are only an owl away." This brought comfort to Pansy, but why she did not know. The train was scary for a first year, the corridors crowded with sixth and seventh years._  
_"Please move out the way, I am a Prefect!" shouted a ginger haired boy with glasses, Pansy felt slightly embarrassed and scurried down the corridor of the train._

_"Hi," drawled a blonde haired boy from an empty compartment. Pansy looked round to see if he was talking to anyone else, but no, he was talking to her._  
_"H-Hello," Pansy stuttered slightly._  
_"Come sit in here, everywhere else is full," he suggested, moving out from the door giving Pansy space to come in. Pansy walked into the compartment and sat down opposite the boy rather awkwardly._  
_"My name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Pureblood," he smirked, rather proud of his blood status. The name Malfoy triggered something within Pansy, though she wasn't sure what._  
_"Pansy Parkinson. Pureblood," she replied, feeling the need to state her blood status too. Draco cocked an eyebrow, leaning in slightly._  
_"Parkinson? Yes, my Father is friends with yours. Works at the Ministry doesn't he?" Pansy nodded her head, Draco let out a sharp laugh. Two rather large boys entered the compartment, Pansy learning soon that their names were Crabbe and Goyle._

_All four of them were sorted into the house Slytherin, something which Pansy was very relieved about. From the moment she met Draco, she leached onto him, afraid of being rejected by the other girls within the Slytherin house. Draco didn't mind though, he somewhat enjoyed the attention._

_The years seemed to repeat themselves, Draco would always be angry about Potter and Pansy would always be there to listen to his rants. To feed Draco's self indulged ego, letting him know that he was, and always will be, so much better than 'Scar-head Potter'. It wasn't until their fourth year where Pansy began to develop strong feelings for Draco. She had always had a little crush on him since their first year, but it was the fourth year which her feelings began to flourish._

_The Yule Ball was coming up and Pansy was afraid of having no one to go with. A few of the boys within the year liked Pansy; they saw her as a challenge. This often angered Draco when he would overhear the boys talking about her during lessons._  
_"Can you believe that Dean Thomas?" Draco snarled one day, flinging himself down into his favourite arm chair in the Slytherin common room._  
_"What's wrong, Dra?" Pansy cooed, sitting down on the arm of his chair._  
_"Nothing," he muttered not making eye contact. Pansy would always wipe Draco's hair out of his face when he was angry, it somewhat soothed him._  
_"You do know you're seen as a piece of meat here, don't you?" Draco snarled._  
_"What do you mean?" Pansy replied in confusion._  
_" '__**I wouldn't mind letting Parkinson teach me a thing or too in the Charming department, if you know what I mean'**__," Draco mimicked, quoting what Dean had said. Pansy let out a high pitch laugh,_  
_"What does that even mean?"_  
_"It doesn't need to mean anything! It's how it was suggested!"_  
_"Draco, calm-"_  
_"-Don't tell me what to do, Parkinson!" Draco snarled._

_Pansy pulled her hand away from his hair instantly, keeping her hands firmly placed in her lap. A minute passed with no words being said, only the crackling of the fire._  
_"I'm sorry," Draco muttered._  
_"It's fine," Pansy replied, returning to stroking his hair._  
_"I think it's best if you come with me to the Yule Ball, Pans. At least that way no one will be able to take advantage of you. Is that okay?" Pansy stopped what she was doing; did Draco Malfoy actually ask her, Pansy Parkinson, to the Yule Ball? Well, it wasn't really asking, it was kind of more of an order. But either way!_  
_"Yeah sure," Pansy replied, trying not to act to bothered, returning to stroking his hair. She tried to suppress her wide smile, but failed miserably._

_Pansy remembered how perfect the Yule Ball was, she wore a beautiful dark green dress whilst Draco wore a simple black suit. He looked as handsome as ever. She knew that the only reason why Draco had taken her to the Ball was to prevent anyone taking advantage of her, but Pansy didn't care. She loved brisking in the glory which was Draco Malfoy. Although Draco was one of the most hated boys at Hogwarts, he was also one of the most desired by the girls. And for this reason only, Pansy couldn't help escape a smile when he asked her to dance._  
_"Are you wearing cologne?" she asked as Draco twirled her._  
_"Yeah, I always do," Draco smiled._  
_"It smells different," Pansy replied, stumbling slightly on her feet._  
_"You are hopeless," Draco laughed softly, "Well Father got me some, I'm not too sure on it. I think it's too strong."_  
_"I think it's perfect," Pansy stated. Draco looked at her, an unusual smile spreading across his face._

_It was the summer holidays of their fifth year which Pansy's love for Draco swelled to maximum capacity. She had just gotten back from a four week holiday in France, and was asleep in bed when a flash of green came from her fireplace followed by a crashing of a table._  
_"Lumos," Pansy muttered under her breath. The tip of her wand illuminated the eyes of that could only belong to Draco Malfoy._  
_"Dra-!"_  
_"-Shh!" Draco hissed, covering her mouth with his hand. Draco switched on the lights, dark circles under his eyes. "I'm so glad you're back," Draco whispered, hugging Pansy tightly._  
_"I should go away more often if this is the welcome I'll get," Pansy smiled. Draco returned the smile, though his eyes looked cold. "Dra, what's wrong?" He gave a heavy sigh and sat on the end of Pansy's bed._

_Draco slid up his left sleeve, revealing a marking which Pansy recognised instantly._  
_"Dra!" she gasped, clutching onto his arm, "You're too young. Dra, tell me this is just some silly henna tattoo." Draco let out a short laugh, holding onto Pansy's free hand,_  
_"I wish it was some silly tattoo, Pans, I really do. But I'm one of the youngest the Dark Lord has ever recruited. That should be an honour, shouldn't it?" Draco seemed unsure of his last statement; it was as if he was pleading for Pansy to tell him how proud he should be at becoming a Death Eater._

_Pansy felt a tear fall down her face, but Draco wiped it away quickly before Pansy had the chance._  
_"Don't cry," Draco smiled, "I'll be okay."_  
_"But will you?" Pansy muttered, holding tightly onto Draco's hand._  
_"Of course I will, I'm a Malfoy," Draco replied, trying to do his signature smirk, but failing._  
_"I won't let them hurt you, Dra," Pansy stated, as if making a promise to herself._  
_"More like I won't let them hurt you," Draco said. He looked at the floor to see the bedside table which he had knocked over._  
_"Sorry Pans, I didn't mean to knock it over."_  
_"It's fine, Dra," Pansy smiled. She picked up the table, placing it neatly next to the side of her bed. Draco glanced back at the floor to notice a picture frame; he picked it up to see a picture of himself and Pansy in their first year._

_"You still have this?" Draco laughed, looking at the worn picture. It consisted of a rather bad picture of Pansy laughing at something which Draco had just said._  
_"At least you look nice in it!" Pansy laughed, "I look so…'pug-faced'."_  
_"Don't say that," Draco glared, "You were always beautiful. The amount of people I had to hex for that nickname! At least your hair isn't all slicked back, dear God." Pansy laughed again at Draco's comment, almost reflecting the girl in the picture._  
_"It's all going to change isn't it?" Pansy commented once the laughter had died down._  
_"What is?" Draco questioned, still examining the picture._  
_"This. Us. You'll be busy, stressed; we won't be able to just… talk anymore. We won't be able to just laugh anymore, not with everything going on."_

_"You really are dumb aren't you?" Draco replied, pulling his arm around Pansy, "I'm not meant to leave the house at all this summer but I've been coming to your house every night, hoping for you to be back."_  
_"That isn't creepy at all," Pansy smirked. Draco glared, but let out a short laugh._  
_"What I'm saying is there's nothing which could stop me from spending at least one hour with you. Not even the Dark Lord himself, Pans. You're my best friend." Pansy felt tears fall from her eyes once more, but this time with happiness. She flung her arms around Draco, burrowing her face into his neck. The waft of cologne filled Pansy's nostrils, very much like the one Draco wore at the Yule Ball._  
_"I love you so much," Pansy found herself blurting out. Draco pushed her away, staring Pansy straight in the eye. Instantly she went blood red, embarrassed by what she had said. "I always do this," Pansy moaned, covering her face with her hands, "I always ruin something good!" But Draco didn't care what Pansy had said, all he did was laugh._  
_"What are you laughing at?" Pansy snarled, getting flustered in the face, "It's not funny!"_  
_"But it is Pans," Draco replied, still laughing._  
_"Why?" Pansy glared._  
_"Because I love you too," Draco answered, ending the conversation by kissing Pansy deeply. It was everything she could ever wish for, a kiss which Pansy had been dreaming of since her first year. That night, Draco stopped over with Pansy._

"It has all changed though," Pansy muttered to herself, staring up at Hogwarts. She sat down on the broken wall, unsure of where she was going or how she was going to get there. Only hours ago had she been locked in Slytherin dungeons due to standing up for Draco, for wanting to give Harry up to the Dark Lord. And where was Draco now? He had left with his family, he didn't even check to see if Pansy was okay. He found Blaise Zabini alright though out of everyone in Hogwarts castle, didn't he? Draco made sure that Blaise went with him too, that Blaise wouldn't be alone. He didn't even say goodbye! She heard a noise, looking up Pansy noticed Filch sweeping the dust from the stone ground.  
"Idiot," Pansy muttered under her breath.

"Are you okay, Pansy?" spoke a familiar voice. Pansy tilted her head to see Harry Potter standing next to her, blood still on his face.  
"Harry!" Pansy exclaimed, "Harry, I am really sorry about… about everything. I, it's hard to explain, Harry. Just, we were forced to hate you, us Slytherins. You were a Gryffindor and-"  
"-Pansy, it's fine," Harry interrupted laughing, "It's over. We can start off fresh." He offered his hand, which Pansy took gratefully. "That was a really brave thing you did earlier when you stuck up for Malfoy in the hall."  
"What?" Pansy replied shocked, "Are you honestly calling me brave? Harry, I think you're mad. I was offering to give you up to the Dark- I mean, _V-Voldemort_."  
"I'm not," Harry replied seriously, "Draco was lucky to have you." Pansy looked at Harry but then diverted her eyes to the floor. "Pansy, it's okay to cry."  
"Is it?" Pansy replied hysterically, "You don't understand, Potter. You've still got Ginny haven't you? Yes, even the Slytherin's knew. But who have I got? No one. Everyone I love has gone."

Harry remained silent for a brief second.  
"Why did he have to leave, Harry?" Pansy cried, "Why?"  
"He didn't want too," Harry replied, "I was there with him."  
"Was you?" Pansy asked, her watery eyes turning to Harry, "W-What actually happened?"  
Harry gave a heavy sigh and sat down next to Pansy, "After Voldemort realised I wasn't dead, I ran into the castle to try find somewhere to hide. I don't know why, I wasn't thinking properly. Then I heard this noise, I went round the corner to find Draco on the floor, he was barely alive. He was badly wounded and bleeding quickly. He told me that Greyback was following you, that he was going to attack you. So Draco attacked Greyback, giving you the chance to escape." Pansy sat uncomfortably, not able to make much eye contact with Harry. "He really loved you Pansy, still does. He wanted me to give you this," Harry pulled out a serpent ring from his pocket which Draco would always wear. Pansy began to cry hysterically, taking the ring from Harry.

"Thank you Harry," Pansy cried, holding the ring tightly near her heart. Harry gave a small smile.  
"Draco died happy, he died thinking of you."  
"Thank you Harry," Pansy repeated. Harry walked off, leaving Pansy alone to her thoughts.

So that was it, Draco had left her. His parents died when defying the Dark Lords orders to continue fighting against the school. Blaise Zabini died trying to prevent Bellatrix murdering innocent first years. Draco died protecting his true love.  
"It's lonelier down here than it is up there," Pansy thought to herself, clutching the ring tightly. But she wouldn't say goodbye, not just yet. Because like her mother always said, you only say goodbye to people you'll never meet again.


End file.
